


Fantastic Rocks and where to find them

by INFJgamer



Series: Suvi and Sara one shots [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJgamer/pseuds/INFJgamer
Summary: On Suvi’s birthday she found eight packages on her side of the bed.  What are they and how was it that Ryder came by them?One shot fluff set post game





	Fantastic Rocks and where to find them

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. I'm not a geologist, so somethings might not be totally accurate. I hope you enjoy it.

**Happy Birthday Doctor Anwar**

 

While Suvi hadn't told anyone it was her birthday, the whole of the Tempest knew.  Gil had seen to that. He gave her some of his latest home brew.  It was a rich ruby ale, inspired by a few brewing tips from Dutch.  It smelt and tasted like something she used to drink when she went to family gatherings in Glasgow. 

  
Kallo had gotten her chocolates in the hope that they would deter Suvi from sampling any more of plants that Helius had to offer.  While he thought the galaxy of Suvi, he didn't enjoy some of the after effects of her eating the local flora and fauna.     
  
Lexi had bought her an Angaran book of edible plants of Aya and Havarl.  She had completely given up on trying to stop Suvi eating the local plant life, she could however minimise the risk it posed to her.

 

Vetra and Cora had made a joint effort.  Using her channels, Vetra had managed to procure seeds and Cora had propagated them into a tea bush.  While it would take a few years before it could be harvested for tea, it was still comforting to know that Earth tea would carry on in Helius.     
  
Jaal had bought Suvi more of her favourite Angaran shower gel along with a moisturising oil, while Liam gave her the last of his tea supply.

 

Peebee had used pieces of disassembled observer bot to make a special protective case for Suvi’s datapad.  

 

Drack had gone for a practical gift of a pistol.  He’d modified it so it took extra ammo and had a very gentle kickback.  He’d affectionately dubbed it “the firecracker.”

 

Suvi had really enjoyed her gifts and the effort that everyone had made.  She was just a little sad that she hadn't spent anytime with Ryder.  Tann had scheduled meeting with her about the next phase of settlement now that Archon was out of the picture.  

 

She made her way to the Pathfinder’s quarters, more commonly know as her bedroom since that night in the tech lab.  Placed on the left hand side of the bed were eight parcels addressed to her.  

 

**Eos**

 

Sara Ryder had gotten a crush on Suvi the moment she opened her mouth, but the moment when she realised this was something special was on their return visit to Eos.  

  
Suvi was sat with Kallo in the shade of the Tempest’s wings.  She traced nondescript patterns into the sand with her fingertips.  Her drawing exposed a rough thumbnail sized sedimentary rock striped with orange and red hues.  She picked it up smiling.

 

Ryder felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched her find utter joy in something so simple.  She exhaled slowly and made her way towards towards the scientist.  Before she could reach her Suvi was summoned back to the ship, in her haste she accidentally dropped the stone.  Ryder picked it up and bought it aboard the Tempest.  She had meant to give it to Suvi straight away, but work kept getting in the way and the stone stayed on her desk.

  
**Voeld**

 

After the vault had been reset on Voeld the temperature began to rise.  While it was still bitterly cold, there had been some incidents of thawing, particularly where there were lots of Angaran heaters.  

 

Ryder scuffed through one of the many newly formed puddles in the Angaran base dislodging something previously trapped by the frozen water.  It skittered along the ice and came to rest in the glow of heater.  Ryder picked it up and cleaned it on the sleeve of her armour.  She could now see that it was a shard of clear quartz like gem with a blue tinge running through it.  Ryder recalled Suvi’s joy at finding the rock on Eos, perhaps she might like this one too?

 

A plan began to form in Ryder’s mind.  She would collect a rock from each planet for Suvi and present them to her once things were more settled.  Whenever that might be.  On her return to the Tempest, Ryder set it down on her desk next to the rock from Eos.  

 

**Aya**

 

The approach to the vault on Aya was breathtaking, Ryder wished that she could've bought her crew with her to see it all.  The Moshae lead Ryder along a path next to a shallow stream.  The bed of the stream was littered with purple hued pebbles.  They reminded her of amethysts.  “This may sound a little odd, but please can I have one of these pebbles?”

 

The Moshae nodded.  Ryder picked a sprout sized pebble from the water.  Years of being in the stream had made it smooth and given it a slightly elliptical shape.  Suvi would love it.

 

Back on the Tempest, Ryder relocated the collection to a draw incase just Suvi should visit her quarters.  Things were slowly progressing between the two of them.  She had finally admitted that she liked Suvi and luckily the scientist felt the same way.

 

**Havarl**

 

Suvi had only explored a tiny piece of Havarl before the vault had been reset.  She found it to be both wild and wondrous.  Ryder on the other hand had explored the planet extensively, including a long forgotten cave.  It was dark, but something on the ground reflected the glow of her omnitool.  Ryder made her way over towards it.  It was a spiral shaped object the length and thickness of her little finger.  She picked it up between her thumb and finger to get a better look.  It was comprised of lots of tiny cubes all fuse together giving it a similar appearance to pyrite.  

 

The specimen found its way onto the Tempest to join the rest of Ryder's growing collection.  

 

**Elaaden**

 

Finding a rock on Elaaden had been very easy.  Ryder had gone to visit Vorn at the greenhouse as he potted out plants into larger containers.  Ryder was tasked with sifting the earth before decanting it into the larger pots.  On the fifth lot of sifting Ryder found a sedimentary rock similar to the one she found on Eos, only this one had more gold and yellow hues.    

 

Later that day Ryder, Peebee and Drack wandered through the sand towards the site where the forward station would need to be placed.  Ryder scanned the ground as they went.  Her omnitool detected a small meteorite crater ahead, not that she was paying any attention, her mind was still back in the tech lab.

 

Drack thought about shouting out a warning to Ryder, but thought better of it.   Ryder approached the edge oblivious to it and promptly fell into it.  There was thud accompanied with a choice selection of swear words from Ryder while Drack and Peebee laughed.  

 

Peebee chuckled “When the Pathfinder falls, she falls hard!”

 

Clearly Ryder and Suvi’s rendezvous in the lab hadn't gone unnoticed by the crew.  Ryder could feel something hard digging into her back, she sat up to discover that she’d landed on a chunk of the meteor.  Ryder scanned it and her jaw dropped, it was octahedrite!

 

**Kadara**

 

Before Ryder had forged an alliance,  the caves of Kadara had mostly held nasty surprises for her.  Today however it was a simple mission hunting for resources.  Nevertheless, Liam had his gun drawn with the safety off just in case.  His foot caught a stone and he went flying, accidentally firing his weapon at the ceiling of the cave!  The round stuck a large stalactite sending it plummeting towards the ground and Vetra.  Before it could hit anything or one, it was enveloped in a blue glow of biotic energy.  Ryder gently brought it to rest on the ground by Vetra’s feet.  

 

There was a heated exchange of words between Liam and Vetra.  Liam conceded that he was in the wrong and apologised.  

 

Ryder scanned the stalactite and discovered that it was rhodochrosite in nature.  Using her omnitool, Ryder cut into the stalactite to reveal it’s hidden beauty.  She cut a slice 6cm in diameter and 2cm in thickness, the pink and white ripples were stunning even in its unpolished state.  It would make a lovely edition to the collection.

 

**Habitat 7**

 

Ryder checked through her armour.  Her shattered helmet had remained on the planet and her gloves were beyond repair.  The rest of her kit was still viable.  She checked over the top and bottoms, they were a little dirty, but fully functional.  Lastly she checked the boots, wedged into the tread of her right boot was a little grey stone.  She theorised it might be a fragment that came off of one of the large floating rocks when it smashed into the ground.  

 

She pulled it out from the tread, placed it in the palm of her hand and made a fist around it.  This was all she had of the planet that was supposed to be home.  This was the first physical possession she gained in Andromeda.  For the longest time she kept it stuffed at the back of a draw, unable to look at it, yet unable to let it go. 

 

Time and the help of others had started Ryder on the road to recover.  When Habitat 7 became Ryder-1 the rock became special, it was now the symbol of new beginnings and the hope of home.  Suvi had told Ryder that she was her home, it only seemed right that she gave the rock to her.  

 

**Meridian**

 

After all of the celebrations had died down, Ryder snuck off to explore the planet in more detail.  She had left Suvi sat on her bed surrounded by datapads processing data and typing up reports.  

 

She found herself wandering along the nearest beach barefoot feeling the sand beneath her.  The outgoing tide exposed hidden treasures along the shore.  Something rolling around in the surf caught Ryder's eye.  She made her way towards it with the waves lapping at her feet.  It was a chunk of fire obsidian.  While she was no geologist, Ryder knew this was a rare find.  She smiled to herself, at last the collection was complete.

 

**Ryder’s gifts**

 

Each sample was cleaned, polished and mounted onto a carbon fibre base. The name of the sample, planet it had come from and the date it had been collected was etched onto each base.  

 

The octahedrite remain hidden in the draw concealed by socks, Ryder had special plans for that in the future all being well.    

 

Ryder wrapped each one and left them on Suvi’s side of the bed.  She hated that she’d miss the majority of her girlfriend’s birthday, but with a bit of luck the meeting would conclude before the day was out.  

 

Luck was on Ryder's side and the meeting had concluded by nine that night.  Ryder left the Nexus via the Vortex Lounge where she picked up a bottle of sparkling white wine.  She boarded the Tempest and went to her quarters.  “Happy birthday Suvi!”

 

Suvi said nothing, but the flurry of hugs and kisses told Ryder that her gifts had been well received.  “Sara they're amazing, but how did you find them all?”

 

A huge smile plastered itself across Ryder’s face “How about I pour us some drinks and I’ll tell you all about it?”

 

The two sat on the couch and talked into the early hours, their conversation punctuated by sips of wine and kisses.  

 

Suvi took Ryder by the hand and led her to their bed before she fell asleep on the couch.  The two snuggled up together, Suvi was the big spoon as always.  The last thing Ryder heard before falling asleep was Suvi whisper “I forgot to say it earlier, but thank you.  Not just for the presents, but everything.  I love you.”

  
  



End file.
